


Hayato and Ryu's quiet evening

by Sibylblack



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylblack/pseuds/Sibylblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments in HayaRyu's life, post Kurogin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayato and Ryu's quiet evening

When Hayato comes home, Ryu isn't there.

He knows, Ryu's got his part time job and he works till late. But he doesn't like it. Ryu's supposed to be there, welcoming him with a crooked smile and a mischievous sparkling in his eyes, silently telling him he can't wait to have dinner with him and _bathe_ with him and then... 

Hayato glances at the clock. It's 7.34 and Ryu won't be home for another hour, almost. So he does what he can to distract himself.

He calls his brother, Taku. He chats for a while, asking him questions about high school and girls and what Kurogin Gakuen is like now, three years after Ryu and Hayato's graduation. They're 21, a little less naive and a lot more practical now, but Hayato feels like nothing's changed, time hasn't passed for him, because he still looks at Ryu that way, he still enjoys staring at him when Ryu's not aware he's looking, he still loves the way Ryu is so quiet and doesn't say much most of the time but when he speaks his voice is the best sound in the world and everything he says is meaningful and sounds so right...

No, Hayato is not biased. Not at all.

He tries cooking a new recipe but forgets to add most of the spices and when he tastes the final result it sucks. He hopes Ryu won't mind too much, but he already knows he's going to make fun of him. He knows his boyfriend is picky. Well, he guesses it can't be helped, Ryu comes from a wealthy family and he's always been a little on the spoiled side, even if Hayato doesn't dare to say it out loud. Ryu would kill him. And, to be honest, Ryu's improved a lot since they started living together. He actually knows how to cook a rice omelette without burning either his fingers or the whole kitchen. He even knows how to do the laundry... sometimes. Hayato hasn't forgotten about that incident, when Ryu turned all their white t-shirts into purple and pink ones. So usually Hayato prefers washing their clothes.

He tidies up the table and glances at the calendar. Soon, it will be one year since they started living together. He smiles.

 

"I'm supposed to eat that?" 

Ryu stares dubiously at the dish in front of him. The contents in it look weird. Gross. But Hayato gives him a look and he reluctantly picks up his fork and slowly munches on the bizarre mix of vegetables, meat and sauce. "Hayato, I'm glad you don't cook for a living." he says, sarcastically.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? It's not that bad!" Hayato protests, glaring and tasting the food. Then he makes a face, like he's trying hard not to spit the contents in his mouth back on the plate. "It wasn't this bad when I first tasted it while I was cooking!"

Ryu stares at him, calmly. "How long ago?"

"I guess... two hours ago?" Hayato smiles sheepishly. "We can order pizza!"

"We better." Ryu agrees and gets up to make the call.

 

Ryu is silent throughout most of the evening. He's tired, Hayato can tell. He doesn't speak much normally, he speaks even less when he's tired or in a bad mood.

Hayato follows him in the bathroom when Ryu announces he's going to shower before going to bed. He looks at him, hopeful, while Ryu starts to undress. "Ryu... you know... I could massage your shoulders. And your back. And-"

"No, Hayato. I'm exhausted. Let me shower alone." 

"But... I only want to help."

Ryu scoffs. "Yeah, I'm sure. You only want to get in my pants."

Hayato shakes his head and purses his lips. "Of course not. You don't even have your pants on anymore. So, let me help you relax..."

Hayato knows Ryu doesn't really mean it when he says no. He knows Ryu can't resist him. So he quickly takes off his clothes and follows him into the shower. "Ryu-chan..." He kisses his shoulders, gently, and makes him turn around to taste his lips. Ryu only resists for a second, then lets himself go and traces Hayato's shoulder blades with his fingers, reaches the small of his back and puts his hands on his hips, keeping him in place. "Hayato..." he murmurs into the kisses, while he feels the heat increase, and not because of the warm water.

 

"Ryu..."

"Hmm?"

"Tsucchi's birthday is next week, we should throw a party for him. We haven't seen him in a while." 

Hayato and Ryu are lying in their bed, both tired and still a little flustered from their love making and the hot water. Ryu is even more exhausted than his boyfriend. Hayato has so much energy all the time and Ryu doesn't know how he does it. "Okay." he simply replies, searching for a better position and finally deciding on resting his head on Hayato's chest, his left hand on his belly. 

"So i _you_ better think of a present."

"Okay." Ryu repeats. He knows Hayato can't be bothered. 

"I'm tired..." Hayato complains, yawning. He's still caressing Ryu's naked back.

"Then let's sleep."

"Don't want to. Tomorrow you're going to have classes all day long and I'm going to work until late, I'll barely see you!"

"Idiot, we live together. We see each other everyday. You sexually harass me everyday." Ryu points out, the faintest trace of a smile on his features.  
"Don't pretend you don't like it."

Silence. Hayato wonders if Ryu's sleeping already. He brings himself to say it, softly. The words he can't say when Ryu's awake and staring straight into his eyes. "I love you..."

Just when he's drifting off to sleep, a quiet, raspy voice bring him back to reality. "I love you too, Hayato." He smiles and holds Ryu in his arms, snuggling closer. He's going to have peaceful, golden dreams tonight.


End file.
